1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change-speed construction for a fishing reel, and more particularly to a change-speed control construction for varying through a gear change-speed mechanism a spool revolution relative to a handle revolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many kinds of a change-speed construction are known, typically of a gear-shifting type and a clutch operation type where a clutch incorporated in a gear transmission unit is actuated for a change speed. For minimizing space for accommodating this construction, as shown in FIG. 4, the prior art has further suggested use of a cylindrical, i.e. hollow shaft type transmission shaft so that an inner control shaft accommodated therein is pushed or pulled for a change speed.
In this construction of FIG. 4, a cylindrical shaft 5' coupled with a line-winding handle 4' rotatably mounts a first gear 6' for high-speed winding and a second gear 7' for low-speed winding. Also, the cylindrical shaft 5' slidably mounts, as its innermost end thereof, an engaging element 10' which is axially moved by a control shaft 12' fitted inside the cylindrical shaft 5', and the engaging element 10' is urged by means of compression springs 11a' and 11b' adapted for positioning. A member 18' mounting gears 8' and 9' meshing with the first and second gears 6' and 7' is operatively associated with a spool 3' via a drag mechanism B'.
In operation of this FIG. 4 construction, power transmission is established through engagement of the engaging element 10' into an engaging hole 6a' of the first gear 6' or an engaging hole 7a' of the second gear 7'. Accordingly, for e.g. operating the engaging element 10' from the high-speed side to the low-speed side (in FIG. 4, from its position shown to a leftward position), the control shaft 12' is pushed to move the engaging element 10', through the urging force of the compression spring 11b', into abutment against a lateral face of the second gear 7'. Thereafter, the element 10' reaches its engaging position when the element 10' comes into phase alignment with the engaging hole 7a' of the second gear 7'.
Also, for an operation to the opposite direction too, the element 10' reaches its engaing position through the urging force of the compression spring 11a'.
This construction utilizing the engagement of the engaging element into the engaging hole has the problem of incomplete engagement. That is, when the engaging element is slanted, the element may be inadvertently retained at an incomplete engagement condition with only one end thereof being engaged into the hole while the other end remaining free. This condition is shown in FIG. 5.
More particularly, with this conventional construction, the urging force of the compression springs are used for operating the engaging element. Thus, if the posture of the element is slanted or `twisted` for some reason, the spring uring force alone can not bring the element into complete engagement.
If power transmission is forcibly attempted under such incomplete engagement, the engaging element and/or the engaging holes will be damaged. Or, in the worst occasion, the engaging element may be locked thus completely disabling the operation.
The prior art discloses an alterante construction where the engaging element is not operated through a spring urging force. This construction, however, requires that the user rotate the handle while he manually keeps on pushing or urging the shaft until complete engagement is established. This is very troublesome.
Taking the above-state of the art into consideration, in a change-speed construction for a fishing reel where a spring urging force is used for operating an engaging element, the invention has provided rational improvement which enables smooth operation free from mechanical damage.